Kits
Every rank on Oasis is given newer kits not in possesion of those further down the heirarchy. This can be further researched, however the heirarchy is essentially as follows. Guests, who first arrive at Oasis. Members, who have applied for rank on the forums. Trusted, who have proven their worth to the staff of Oasis. Trusted+, who have exhibited exceptional qualities and are acknowledged by staff once more. Artisan, who have shown their abilities to build are above par. Veteran, who has applied on the forum and is universally approved of by both staff and the community. Lastly, architects, who have proven themselves to be overly exceptional builders. Additionally, there are donator ranks, for those who have donated money to the server. This goes in a tier based system. The teirs are as follows: 5, 10 20, 30, 40, 50, 75, 100, 125, 150, 175 and 200 dollar donators Lastly, there are staff positions. This goes as follows. Jr.Mod (previously guide), Mod, Admin, Owner, and Founder. The Kits The usage of kits is by typing a command into chat. The user would type in /kit followed by the name of whatever kit they wished to use. For those who just join Oasis, known as guests, very few kits are available. Apart from standard how-to guides, the only kit a guest can use is /kit woodkit. This gives a full set of wooden tools, perfect for just starting on a survival server. When the guest has succesfully motioned for membership, more kits are now available to them. As a member, you can use /kit ironkit which gives the player a full set or iron tools (excluding armor). The player also gets acces to /kit smpkit. This kit gives 32 arrows, a bow, a full set of leather armor, and a stone sword. This is handy for those who wish to merely explore or just want some quick easy arrows or armor. When staff sees it fit to grant a player trusted status, some more kits are available. These kits are considered volatile and should not be shared with anyone below trusted status. As a trusted, you are granted access to /kit lavakit as well as /kit waterkit, which give two of the respective liquid blocks. As a trusted+, kits change in format a little. Players are now given /kit smooth, which gives a stack of smooth stone, very useful in building. Additionally, players are given /kit torch which gives a stack of torches to the player. Although these kits are not as volatile as those given to standard trusted players, they are far more likely to be abused by an uninitiated member of society. As an artisan, a player is given access to glass, wood, grass, sand and cobble kits. This is to encourage building in the player and assist them in any build they may have in the future. Veterans are given something very special on top of all that. They are not only given diamond kit, which gives a full set of diamond tools, but the /i command whic allows them to spawn any item they please. Architects are not given any perks on top of those given to a veteran, but they are allowed to switch freely between creative and survival mode, which is the greatest kit of all. Additionally, there is a kit only available in the PvP world. This is /kit pvpkit, and is identical to SMP kit given to members. Use and Abuse of Kits Most kits that are given to players have a given cool down time. However, it is still possible to abuse kits. For example, lave and water kits both give two source blocks of their designated liquid and have no cool down time. This is so that a player can have freedom while building. However, an irresponsible person would spawn countless blocks for some reason or another. Naturally, anyone doing this would try to justify themselves, and often enough there is a viable reason behind it. Regardless, this would be considered abuse. Under very few circumstances should spawned good be given to another player or sold. Naturally, staff has the right to permit something like this as they see fit, but it is a general rule not to hand things out like that. If another player can spawn in an item, they will. You have no need to give it to them. If another player can't spawn an item, they most likely can't do this for a reason. Naturally, there are exceptions. Kits are there to assist the common player, not to be used excessively and as a crutch. Play the game to play the game! Getting what you want on a whim is not what this is about! Donator Kits Donators are given special kits in accordance the the teir based system previously mentioned. As this is rather extensive, these will be located under the donator page of this wiki.